Princess gets ungrounded for triple infinity
Characters Princess-herself Pablo-Kimberly Tyrone-Kendra Tyrone's dad-Dallas Pablo's dad-Alan Officer Carter-Paul Mrs. Shaw-Kate Phillip Psareas-Liang Raven-Tween Girl Drew Pickles-Paul Matt Crowley-Steven Ivy Collins-Ivy Ashley Andrews-Ivy Lily Bunny-Kimberly Plot This starts out with Princess in jail. She curses that she went to jail for nothing but she discovers that it was Pablo and Tyrone who got her arrested. Pablo and Tyrone get grounded but for Princess, some visitors are proud for what she did. Transcript Princess: I can't believe I'm in jail for something I didn't do! It was Pablo and Tyrone who got me arrested! (at Pablo and Tyrone's house) Princess: How dare you two get me arrested! You know you are not supposed do to that! Pablo's Dad: Princess is right! Arresting good people is rude and is not the right choice! Tyone's Dad: You two are grounded for infinity! As for you Princess, I will call Officer Carter so he can unground you. (at Princess's house) Officer Carter: Princess, thank you for escaping jail and leaving Pablo and Tyrone holding the bag. You are ungrounded for triple infinity. I will call some people to tell you that you defied a punishment from two bad users/troublemakers. (after 15 minutes) Officer Carter: You have some visitors who are proud of you. Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, Warren's teacher. I am so proud of you for escaping jail. Pablo and Tyrone should have been the ones in jail. Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas and you are good at defying your punishments from bad users like Pablo and Tyrone. Raven: I'm Raven from Teen Titans and you are the best ever on Goanimate and Youtube. Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles. You are allowed to watch my shows although they are made by Paramount. Matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley also known as AngryWalkthroughs and we will always be friends to you on Goanimate and YouTube. Ivy Collins: I am Ivy Collins and I'm sure that only the bad users will get punished just like the time we made a grounded video out of Sophie The Otter. Ashley Andrews: I'm Ashley Andrews and I agree with my friend Ivy. Lily Bunny: Finally, I'm Lily Bunny and your counting day was the best. Officer Carter: Now the visitors will give you eight rewards. Mrs. Shaw: Your first reward is you will not wear any diapers. Phillip Psareas: Your second reward is you will eat only what you like. Raven: Your third reward is you will only listen to music you like. Drew Pickles: Your fourth reward is I will donate everything made by Disney, Fox, and Paramount from the bad users to not only my daughter Angelica but also to you. Matt Crowley: Your fifth reward is you will go to fast food restaurants you like. Ivy Collins: Your sixth reward is you will not do anything babies do. Ashley Andrews: Your seventh reward is you will do stuff adults like you do. Lily Bunny: Your eighth reward is you will watch my counting video if you like. Officer Carter: I agree what the visitors say. So let's go on vacation. Category:Ungrounded Stuff